Moments
by Belle Leia Organa
Summary: A One-Shot parallel between Leia/Luke and Padmé/Anakin. (AU ESB and AOTC)


**_Moments_**

 ** _A/N A parallel between Luke/Leia and_** ** _Padmé_** ** _/Anakin._**

 ** _This one-shot dedicated to katdaniels1223, Leia Luke Skywalker and DarkLordoftheS1th. Thank you all for encouraging me to finally write this._**

 _Hoth – The coldest planet in the galaxy. It's even worse than Rhen Var. Luke couldn't stop shivering. Never in his life had he been this cold. On Tatooine, he had only heard stories of snow and ice. Now, he was literally in the middle of a blizzard._

"Luke!" Leia called out, causing him to lose his train of thought. He immediately turned to see Leia walking towards him. "I thought I'd find you here," she exclaimed, as she sat next to him on the trunk.

Luke was too cold to respond. He quickly cupped his mouth with his hands, and blew on them. Trying to keep them warm.

"I'm sorry it's so cold," Leia sighed, stroking his hair. She could only imagine how hard this adjustment must be for him. "I'm not fond of the cold weather either."

"Really? I thought Alderaan had snow," Luke spoke up, giving her a playful smile.

Leia quickly smiled back. "True. But, our snow storms were nowhere near compared to this. This planet is nonstop, endless blizzards."

"Well, I come from just the opposite," Luke blurted, almost in a chuckle. "Nonstop, endless sand storms."

"Then, I guess you don't know how much fun snow can be, do you?" Leia challenged.

 _Fun... With snow?_ "That's like saying you can have fun with sand."

"Oh, really," Leia winced, as she stood back up. She walked a few paces away, and cupped her hands in the snow. "How's this?" she laughed, throwing a snowball straight at him.

"Woah!" Luke yelled, as he brushed the snow out of his eyes.

"Bet you can't do that with sand, huh?" she smirked.

"No, you can't," Luke exclaimed. "So, snow is meant for sneak attacks, is it?"

Leia laughed, "No, not always. But, snowballs have their uses."

"Oh, they do, do they?" Luke countered, as he quickly made a snowball in his hands. "We'll just about that," he chuckled, throwing it at her.

"Aah!" Leia screamed, as she quickly dodged it.

"I thought you liked snowballs."

"I take it back," she laughed, as she walked back towards him. "You know, it's also fun to just lay in the snow," she stated, as she knelt down to the ground. "Come on, try it."

Luke grinned, as he knelt down next to her.

"Now, that pile of snow over there looks like a mini-mountain," Leia remarked, as she pointed to a large pile of snow near the crates they were sitting on.

"I bet it would be fun to jump into that."

"Into what?"

"A mini-mountain of snow."

Leia smiled, happy to see Luke's growing enthusiasm. "I'm sure it would be."

"Want to find out?"

"We'd have to step back a few paces first."

"Or, we could just jump in it," Luke stated, as he wrapped his arms around Leia.

"Luke, what are you doing?!" Leia cried, as he picked her off the ground.

"Wanna play in the snow?" Luke winked.

Leia knew what he had in mind. "Don't even think about it. You wouldn't _dare!"_

"Just for fun."

"Put me down, _now!"_

"Okay. If that's what you want," Luke replied, as he headed towards the snow pile.

"Luke, no," Leia begged, only to see him grin. Luke! Stop, stop! _No, no!"_ Leia shrieked, almost laughingly.

"But Leia, it was your idea. _Remember?"_

"Again, I take it back," Leia bellowed, as Luke set her back on her feet.

"You're right. Snow is loads of fun."

"Now, you have no reason to be gloomy," Leia exclaimed, happily, as General Rieekan called out their names over the comlink.

The two exchanged disappointed looked, as they reluctantly made their way down the west corridor.

"Playtime's over," Luke sighed, as they reached the general's chambers. "Maybe tomorrow, we can…" Luke started, as Leia lips pressed against his.

"Definitely," she spoke, as she hit the release to open the door.

* * *

"You won't let this go, will you?" Padmé smirked, angrily.

"Just tell me," Anakin pleaded.

"I don't know."

"Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me!"

"Are you going to use one of your jedi mind tricks on me?"

"No. They only on the weak minded."

"All right. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Programme. He was a few years older than I," Padmé explained, as she saw the jealously growing in Anakin's eyes. She really shouldn't do this to him, but it was just too much fun. "He was very cute. He had dark, curly hair. Dreamy eyes…"

"All right, I get the picture," Anakin stammered, in disgust.

"You're really jealous, aren't you?" Padmé remarked, cocking her eyebrows.

"Well, whatever happened to him?"

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," Anakin chided.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padmé winced.

"A few," Anakin stated. "Not sure about one though."

Padmé knew exactly who he was referring to. "You're making fun of me," she chuckled.

"Oh, no! I'd be much too afraid to make fun of a senator," Anakin chuckled, as Padmé tagged him.

"You're it!" she smiled, standing up. "Catch me, if you can."

"Oh, you asked for it," Anakin beamed, as he started after her.

Padmé did he best to dodge him, but Anakin proved to be more challenging than she thought. After a few seconds, he quickly caught up with her. "Now, you're it."

"Okay, I'm it," Padmé smirked, as their eyes met. _Why did this always happen? Why do I let him have so much power over me?_ Padmé thought, as she controlled the urge to kiss him. "It's getting late. We should head back."

"Yeah, we should," Anakin replied, as he touched her shoulders. "But first, I want to ride one of those," he exclaimed, causing Padmé to turn.

"A shaak?" she muttered, in disbelief. "You mean you want to ride a shaak?!" she questioned, as her eyes grew wide. "Ani, those creatures are very unpredictable. You could hurt yourself!"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Anakin cockily replied, as he strutted past her. Using his force abilities, he jumped high into the air, and landed right on the shaak's back.

Padmé watched in awe, as Anakin balanced himself on the wayward creature. "Woah, woah," he bellowed, which caused her to laugh.

Anakin quickly turned and smiled, just as the shaak lifted its hind legs in the air. Anakin screamed, as he went flying in the air. Once he landed on the ground, the shaak stormed off past him, nearly trampling him. Padmé gasped, as she saw Anakin try to lift himself up, but instantly fell back to the ground.

"Anakin!" she cried, as she raced towards him. "Anakin, are you all right?!" she panted, as she turned him over. Only to reveal a laughing Anakin. "Why you…!" she screamed, slapping his chest, as Anakin grabbed her arms.

The two of them spun around in circles, each one trying to dominate the other. Padmé won, and gazed down at the smiling padawan. "Now, we really should be going," she stated, firmly.

"Very well, senator."


End file.
